Perfection
by CompletelyAddicted
Summary: [One shot]...UPDATED & EXTENDED... Haley and Nathan just spending a day in bed enjoying being in love.Naley It is in first person as Haley reflects on her love of her husband


**Ok… so this is my first try at anything like this, I know it is short, but I would really appreciate any sort of reviews I could get. Any critiques… I am open to all positive and negative (although I hope there are none of those). Enjoy!!! I decided to update this, and try and make it a bit longer… (one of my main critiques), and then add a bit more details. **

**I hope that you like, and after you are done, you can take a chance at reading my new story The Road Less Traveled… I am going to update that one too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of One Tree Hill… (although, I sure do wish I did)**

_Perfection_

I lay there, my tired eyes focused on his relaxed sleeping body. Watching him sleep; it still amazes me ho we began this love affair. To think that he was once a sworn enemy, someone I hated and despised from afar, believing that he was and would always be a jerk of a jock is now… well the love of my life.

That is what shocks me the most. I only began tutoring him to help my friend. It pained me so much to see Lucas being picked on just because they shared the same jerk of a father. When Nathan agreed to leave him alone in exchange for me tutoring him, I only thought I would get the satisfaction of seeing my friend happier and no longer on edge…imagining I would have gained something much more fulfilling is kind of absurd to me.

Growing up to be the mousy "tutorgirl" I never believed I would find someone to love… at least not until I got to Stanford, so when I started to gain all those feelings for Nathan is scared the crud out of me. I wasn't supposed to feel something for him. He was a jock, a player… someone that would only hurt me in the end. (Or so I thought)

I think that is why it was so hard for me to accept that I fell in love. I fought it for so long. I didn't want to hurt Luke… but the longer I kept it inside; the more it only hurt me.

My mom always told me that there were times in life when you are suppose to be selfish, and I really believed that Nathan was definitely worth that shot. He showed me something about himself that no one EVER had the ability to see. I am not sure the exact moment when I fell in love with him… I know it was a gradual feeling… but when I take everything in mind, the way he showed me how much he needed me after collapsing on the court, the way he treated me at the classic… it all made me feel so special; but I guess nothing compared to him putting his feelings aside for Luke and going to visit him in the hospital for me. I wish I had the courage to go and see him… but I just couldn't make myself…He just showed how much he loved me. And in that exact moment, I know I fell madly and deeply in love with the greatest man in the world for me.

I couldn't imagine in my life spending a moment away from him. When I am with him, my heart aches, it is so full of life I feel that is could explode, and when we are apart… it feels like my heart was ripped out and the only person who can fix it is my husband. It seems so absurd to some of you I am sure, but I truly feel I wouldn't be able to function in life if I did not have him in my life.

These are the best moments for me; Lying in our bed completely safe and calm with the man that I would give my life for. The world can not harm us here in the safe haven of our bed. Not angry deceiving fathers, not drug addicted mothers, not hateful classmates…it is only us…

…_and the rain._

Oh the rain, one of Gods greatest gifts to us. The moment I smell the rain coming in I can feel my stomach flutter with butterflies and my mind drifts off to my sweet Nathan. How his hands, so warm, feel against my body while we become soaking wet with the water that is falling from the heavens. How completely sexy he looks as his shirt clings to every defined crevice on his body… _YUMMY!_

The rain is our best friend. It was what brought us together as man and wife; it has helped us find our way out of the darkest of times and only made our relationship that much better. It just has been amazing. I can remember each and every moment with Nathan while the rain was involved; Consummating our marriage on the balcony in the rain, having the best kiss in the world after the horrible "porn" scenario…

I guess I can feel lucky in knowing that when it rains, both of our minds go to the same moments… the day he asked me to marry him. That sweet day he asked me to be his wife. When he told me that I was his family now and that he wanted to be with me forever… I knew with every bit of my being that this was the man I would always want for the rest of my life. There was no question in my love for him.

Hearing the large drops patter along our window I become entranced in this feeling of love. A love only fairytales have come close to explaining and yet because we are humans with real, honest, and true problems, it only makes it that much better.

I quickly awaken out of my trance when I see his eyes begin to flutter. I startle him as I lean down and gently kiss his eyelid. Letting my lips lightly graze his warm eyes I smile inwardly knowing that what lies beneath those sweet shades of skin, lie the most gorgeous crystal eyes in the world. As I pull away I can see those sparkling blue eyes I was thinking about looking at me… watching me intently…

I am about to ask what is wrong when I see a small smirk glance on his lips (oh, that Scott smirk) and then I am engulfed into his arms with his lips crashing into mine…not just a good morning kiss, but one that is filled with all the passion we can possibly muster… with all the love that can fill our hearts.

_Now this is as close to perfection as you can get._

* * *

**I would love to see what you think of this story. If you enjoyed it or have any critiques please leave a review.**

**Also, if you have any extra time, maybe you can read my story _The Road Less Traveled_ and leave reviews there...**

**Don't forget to keep an eye out for my new story... Haley lives with her single father, he is in the army and moves around ALL THE TIME... so she has put together an online blog to keep contact with the real world. She ends up moving to a small town and we all know how difficult that can be. Will this move be the best thing in the world for Haley? Will she find something she never had before, or will she want to move just as quickly as she gets there? (Still working on it, and putting together titles... should be up within the week!**

** Thanks to all of you who took the time to read this annoying authors note! Kristian  
**


End file.
